


Оператор присвоения и цикла

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Romance, Teenagers, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: После чудесного сказочного спасения, в котором звезды удачи сошлись максимально успешно, Тони почти понял все то, что знала маленькая Анна. Но пришлось оставить до следующей встречи, потому что их трехдневные каникулы закончились, а вампиры не стали бы лететь через океан, чтобы пообщаться со смертным ребенком.
Relationships: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thompson
Kudos: 9





	Оператор присвоения и цикла

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой постканон. Так же есть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6182713

Парить в воздухе сначала страшно, смотришь вниз и видишь под собой пропасть в несколько сотен метров, и единственное, что может не дать тебе упасть – наглое и саркастично улыбающееся древнее существо, что держит тебя за руку.  
Расскажите Тони-из-прошлого историю о том, что он будет однажды ночью летать с вампирами, он бы находился где-то между состоянием “ни за что не поверю” и мыслями об этом каждую пятую минуту.  
Сначала было страшно, после, когда он понял, что такое на самом деле полет, осознал, насколько это захватывающе, ощутил, как перехватывает дыхание. Где-то в этот момент он полюбил полеты.  
Рудольф выглядел как настоящий подросток: не считался с чужим мнением, играючи перекидывал Тони из стороны в сторону, в конце концов это он оставил Тони на каменной горгулье, ни разу не подумав о том, сорвется он вниз или нет. Тони, наверное, был таким же, но его тринадцать длилось не триста лет.  
“Тринадцать” Анны тоже длилось не одну сотню лет, но маленькая колдунья понимала чуть больше, чем ее брат. Наверное, даже больше, чем сам Тони.

После чудесного сказочного спасения, в котором звезды удачи сошлись максимально успешно, Тони почти понял все то, что знала маленькая Анна. Но пришлось оставить до следующей встречи, потому что их трехдневные каникулы закончились, а вампиры не стали бы лететь через океан, чтобы пообщаться со смертным ребенком.

На следующий год они, конечно же, не смогли поехать снова. И на следующий тоже. И после. Хотя Тони выпрашивал эту поездку всеми доступными ему методами, он даже согласился весь год учиться так, словно собирается закончить весь школьный курс в короткий промежуток времени, но финансовые вопросы не зависели от его желания. Но все же родители до сих пор не могли ему отказать в чем-либо.

С возвращением в знакомую местность вернулись и знакомые ощущения, мысли о прошлогодних приключениях, о вампирах, оставленных в том замке. Тони не был уверен, что они еще помнят о нем, что он еще может называть себя их другом, но все равно хотел приехать и посмотреть на то, как все изменилось.  
На этот раз его отец не пропустил нужный поворот, Тони усмехнулся своим мыслям, осознав, что вампиры, в отличие от них, не меняются.  
Дом снаружи выглядел точно, как он его помнил. Такой же пугающий снаружи, но наверняка все еще уютный внутри. Таблички с надписью “отель” или чего-либо другого, напоминающего, что раньше здесь были свободные места, не было. Древний замок стал домом для тех, кто, вероятно, мог родиться и раньше, чем он был построен.  
Тони все равно нравилось здесь, хоть он и не увлекался больше историями про вампиров, и в школе ему никто не верил, когда он рассказывал в детстве истории о своих приключениях. Однажды он решил, что все это ему привиделось, но, только посмотрев на этот замок, он понял, что ничего не было его воображением.  
Тони вышел из машины, обернулся и сказал матери, что догонит их чуть позже:  
– Хочу немного прогуляться.  
– Хорошо, но не уходи далеко, – она улыбнулась ему и повернулась к машине.  
Тони глубоко вдохнул местный воздух, он был куда чище, чем на заполненных людьми улицах мегаполиса, и потому он нравился Тони. Пройтись по знакомым каменным лестницам было приятно, но он не знал, куда он идет, просто шел, потому что ему хотелось.  
Потому что…  
Кто-то звал его.  
Возможно.  
– Тони Томпсон, какая встреча, – тихий голос за спиной. Тони обернулся, но никого не увидел, посмотрел наверх, но там тоже было пусто. Тихий спуск вниз со скалы был так же загадочно пуст.  
Удивительно, для места, кишащего вампирами.  
Тони спустился ниже, осмотрел скалу, уходящую вниз. Пропасть, которую он видел под собой, так напоминала те моменты полета, что он едва ли не шагнул вслед за осыпающейся крошкой…  
И почувствовал знакомые холодные руки.  
– Осторожно.  
И нежные прикосновения. Ощутил, как земля уходит из под ног в буквальном смысле, как он поднимается вверх, как скала наклоняется постепенно набок. Тони обернулся, чтобы посмотреть и увидел улыбку, темные глаза, все те же растрепанные волосы, и вроде бы ничего не изменилось, однако…  
– Ты вырос, Тони Томпсон.  
– Ты тоже, – голос на секунду его подвел, – наверное.  
Рудольф рассмеялся, и Тони показалось, что его голос звучит иначе, чем при их прошлой встрече.  
– Вампиры не растут, мы мертвы.  
– Но ты вырос.  
Они поднимались все выше и выше, Тони развернулся в его руках, перехватил Рудольфа сам так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. И да, несмотря на вампирскую сущность, он изменился.  
Земля оставалась все дальше, Тони смотрел вниз и ощущение полета снова захватывало его, как в первый раз. Он чувствовал легкий страх за свою жизнь, как и тогда, но он только добавлял азарта.  
Казалось, что все вокруг теперь выглядело иначе, начиная от Рудольфа, заканчивая им самим.  
И в этом было что-то такое, что…  
Ощущения напоминали ему о прошлом, Рудольф смотрел своими внимательными глазами, что Тони немного испугался.  
– Что?..  
– Зачем ты вернулся?  
Он опешил на мгновение.  
– Потому что мне хотелось вернуться.  
Улыбка Рудольфа немного его успокоила, он расслабился, перехватил удобнее его за руку и потянулся ближе. Поцелуй вышел целомудренным, мягким и самым настоящим детским, как могло бы быть пару лет назад. Тони услышал смешок.  
– Что? – он обиженно надулся.  
– Не важно, – Рудольф выглядел радостным, он обнял Тони, прижимая к себе, ощущая его тепло, возможно, впервые за последние несколько вечностей.


End file.
